Finely divided mineral solids, such as coal, present numerous problems. They are difficult to transport or to store because even slight winds blow them around with the obvious ecological difficulties as well as loss of product. The solids are virtually impossible to feed into coking ovens and the like with automatic feed equipment. Many other troubles are known.
One solution of the problem is to pelletize the finely divided solids. Any binder to hold the pellets together must meet several requirements. It must be environmently tolerable. It must provide a pellet with adequate wet and dry strength. The dried pellet must also resist disintegration if rewetted when stored under atmospheric conditions. It must be economically feasible. It must be capable of use at high rate of production.